Distractions
by Raykaida
Summary: Spin-off from my one-shot After Class, this is what Miyagi got up to when he ran out on Hiroki. WARNING! YAOI!. Explicit themes. You've been warned. Already posted on aarinfantasy.


Distractions

Shinobu glared at the clock on the kitchen wall for the tenth time in as many minutes, letting out a sigh of frustration he turned back to his previous past time, pacing back and forth across his lover's living room.

"Where the hell is he?" Shinobu muttered out loud "If he's stood me up I'll kill him"

Suddenly the front door banged open and a very out of breath Miyagi was framed in the doorway. Taking in Shinobu's annoyed expression he let out a soft sigh before turning to close the door behind him and the crossing the room to stand in front of his younger lover.

"I can explain......"

".....I hope so"

"There's a new project at work...."

"and?"

"It was your Father's brainstorm in fact, a way to improve our knowledge of the students awareness"

"And?"

"Kamijou and I have to write up summaries on all our students"

".......And that is your reason for standing me up?"

"I didn't stand you up!"

"Uh-huh...."

"I didn't......besides I'm here now when really I should be back at work"

"............."

"Ahh Shinobu stop being petty!"

"Petty!! How am I petty!?!"

"I'm talking about my work.....it's important to me"

"More important then me?"

"Don't be like that"

"Well if that's how you feel then I'll leave"

Biting his lip before he could either say anything else or burst into tears Shinobu turned and stalked towards the door. Before he could reach it though he felt strong arms wrap around his torso and drag him back against a hard chest.

"I didn't ditch my work and race all the way back here just to have you storm out on me in a tantrum" Miyagi growled in his ear

"You just said you didn't have time for me so I'm doing you a favor" Shinobu answered in a sulky voice. Rough hands gripped his shoulders spinning him round to face Miyagi, looking up in to his lover's face Shinobu caught his breath. Miyagi's dark eyes were burning with lust.

"Don't you get it yet.....I always have time for you"

Miyagi crashed his mouth down over Shinobu's, kissing him fiercely, his tongue teasing the seam of Shinobu's lips demanding entry, entry which Shinobu willingly gave. Tongues twined together hungrily, stroking and wrapping around each other. Miyagi ran his tongue along Shinobu's sensitive gums a growl of satisfation escaping his throat as Shinobu shivered in his arms. Finally breaking the kiss, both of the gasping for air, Miyagi dragged his lover more firmly against him, rocking his hips gently against him, letting him feel his growing erection.

"Don't you have to get back to work?"

"Kamijou can handle things for a while.....I've got something else in mind for right now"

Shinobu gasped as Miyagi physically dropped him in the middle of the wide bed and briskly stripped his clothing from his body. Staring up at his black haired lover, Shinobu felt heat shiver through him as Miyagi raked his body with his eyes. Smirking down at the youth sprawled across his bed Miyagi lifted his hands to his throat slowly pulling his tie undone and letting the thin strip of material drift to the floor, starting with the top button he then began unbuttoning his white shirt, he deliberately made each movement slow and smooth, smiling as Shinobu's eyes locked on the flex of his muscles beneath the soft material. Intent on drawing things out Miyagi eased the fabric of his shirt off his shoulders before letting it slide slowly down his arms, dropping it carelessly to the his hands over his body, his smile broadening as he watched Shinobu's reaction to the sight of him touching himself, his lover's pupils dilating, a faint flush creeping across his pale skin. Dropping his hands lower Miyagi undid his trousers, his erection now clearly visable, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of both his trousers and his boxers before dragging them down his hips, leaving them discarded on the floor with the rest of his clothing. Climbing on to the bed he knelt between Shinobu's open legs gazing down at him. Shinobu's already hardened cock twitched in anticipation, hunger and desire swirling in his eyes. Leaning over him to press a fierce, brief kiss to his mouth Miyagi began trailing his tongue down Shinobu's neck, seeking out all his sensitive spots, nipping and sucking at them until Shinobu was squirming beneath him. Miyagi continued his sensual assault across his lover's chest, pausing to circled a nipple lazily with his tongue causing Shinobu to arch his back, one hand tangling in Miyagi's thick black hair

"Do you like that?"

"Ahhh...."

The feeling of Miyagi's hot breath against the wet,sensitized skin of his nipple made Shinobu buck his hips helplessly against his lover's body. Chuckling low in his throat Miyagi continued his journey down Shinobu's body, tracing the lightly defined muscles of his abdomen, making his lover writhe and pant. Pushing Shinobu's legs apart so he could lie comfortably between them Miyagi wrapped a hand around the youth's trembling shaft, squeezing it gently before leaning in closer to lick away a bead of precum.

"Ahhh.......ahhhh!"

Shinobu's hips jerked sharply as Miyagi's mouth closed over the head of his cock sucking gently, his hand pumping the length of Shinobu's shaft as his head bobbed in the same rhythm.

"Ahhhh.....ahhh.......Miyagi!!"

Twisting the sheets beneath him in his hands, Shinobu thrashed on the bed as his lover worked at his swollen cock, bringing him to the edge of orgasm several times, always stopping before Shinobu fell over the edge, easing him back down before starting all over again. Sweat was running down his face and chest, his breath coming in fragmented pants, his entire body flushed with the heat of his desire.

Miyagi released Shinobu's cock dragging a groan of displeasure from his lover's throat, reaching in to the top drawer of thechest beside the bed he fished out a small bottle uncapping it and pouring some of the lightly scented liquid into his hand, coating his fingers liberally. Shinobu wached him from half closed eyes, his legs spreading wider in anticipation. Kneeling between Shinobu's thighs Miyagi stared into his eyes as one finger slowly started circling his tight muscled ring, dipping in teasingly before circling again

"M-m-miyagi......please..."

"Not enough?"

"......no...more......more"

Miyagi slid one finger deep inside his lover's body, waiting for him to adjust to the intrusion, then pulling out to the tip and then pushing it more quickly back in again. After repeating the move a few times Miyagi added a second finger, scissoring them slowly, stretching his lover in preperation. As Shinobu's body relaxed and loosened under Miyagi's skllful touches he added a third finger and thrust them into Shinobu's heat.

"AHHHH....."

Shinobu arched up off the bed as Miyagi's fingers pressed on his prostate sending spears of pleasure rushing through him, heat pooling and growing inside him. Miyagi grinned at his lover's response, withdrawing his fingers and hastily coating his heavy cock in more liquid.

"Shinobu.......look at me"

Shinobu's eyes flickered at Miyagi's demand, his body quivering as he felt Miyagi's erection press against his entrance, glazed eyes meeting Miyagi's intense ones he threw his head back and moaned as his lover surged into him.

"AHHHH......AHHHHH"

Gripping Shinobu's hips tightly Miyagi pounded into him, lifting him slightly so that the angle changed enough for each thrust to firmly stroke the youth's prostate,

"AHHHHHH.........AHHHHHHHH"

Shinobu screamed each time his sweet spot was pounded against, pleasure growing, spreading through out his body, he felt Miyagi's thrust becoming more frantic as he to raced towards orgasm, the increasing ball of heat in his belly feeling as though it was going to consume him until,

"URGHHHHH.........AHHHHHHHHHH"

Shinobu felt his world shatter around his as his body exploded into orgasm, a blinding sea of stars swimming across his vision, white fluid bursting from his tip smearing both their chests in his seed, his internal muscles clamping around Miyagi's cock, squeezing him until with one final thrust he to came, his seed pouring inside Shinobu's body, bathing his insides in liquid heat, throwing his head back in a yell. Collapsing forward Miyagi fell on to the bed beside Shinobu, his softened cock pulling free of Shinobu's hole. For several moments the only sounds were their harsh gasps for breath as their heartbeats slowly returned to normal.

Shinobu felt a soft kiss brush across his forehead waking him from the light doze he had fallen into,

"Where are you going?"

"Oh you're awake......I have to go and get some work done......Kamijou will never forgive me if I don't do some of it at least"

"Oh...."

"I'm coming back.......as soon as I can"

"Okay....."

"Just get some sleep, I'll be back in a while"

Shinobu heard the front door close gently, turning onto his side he stretched contentedly before settling into a more comforable position. Miyagi would be back, but until then he'd take his advice and sleep.


End file.
